


Damn These Sorrowful Tears

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Mad Max Fury Road, Max Rocketansky +any, His world is the aftermath of the virus in Cargo





	Damn These Sorrowful Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



Sometimes there is calm before the storm, a time of peace and happiness. That wasn’t the case in Max’s life. Only death and sorrow were his friends. The virus was claiming more lives with each passing day. The bodies suffocated the hospital morgue; the sweltering winds carried the wailing screams of the people infected by the plague. 

Blood overran the streets. Jessie could feel the touch of death. She was so cold, even as Max held her in his warm embrace. He begged for her life, crying out to God that if he would allow him to take her place, he would go willingly. 

Yet God was cruel. 

He took Jessie as she choked on her own blood, her beautiful eyes glazing over until she stared back at him with fallen tears tumbling down her rosy cheeks. Max buried her in a field of beautiful wild flowers, the last wonder of life that remained in a scored wasteland. He wails at night, his sorrowful screams filling the putrid air. It should have been him to parish. 

Jessie was pure and kind; she should have been the soul to survive. 

In the months that followed, the heat drove him into insanity. He could hear her with each lonely night, begging Max to come to her; the gun in his hand did not look so frightening anymore—it looked heavenly. One bullet would end his agonizing suffering. He looks out into the burnt world, and he sees her there, white dress, lovely, angel wings spread out and shimmering in the sun. 

The smile on her face makes his heart ache. For a moment, the voices’ he had been hearing lately—the screams of the dead he could not save—are silent. Even if she is gone, one smiles—even if it’s only a memory from his heart—gives him the comfort of solitude in a world touched by death.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1014823.html?thread=111625255#t111625255)


End file.
